Carrera a la luna
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: Una misión tripulada a la Luna durante los años de la Guerra Fría halla algo mucho más inquietante que rocas lunares en su lado oculto.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Sailor Moon es mío_

 **Nota del Autor:** Esta historia se ambienta en la década de los sesenta, en el apogeo de la Guerra Fría, específicamente durante la carrera espacial. No se preocupen si la historia parece no tener asidero, pero les aseguro que jugará un papel importante en el futuro. Ya verán por qué. La otra cosa que quería decir es que no es la intención de este relato ser históricamente preciso, así que me disculparán por cualquier cosa que no se ajuste a los hechos de esos años.

Una última cosa que quiero añadir es que tomaré en cuenta el canon del anime. Cuando tome algo del canon del manga lo indicaré cuando corresponda.

Un saludo.

P.S. Éste es mi primer fic de este fandom. Por favor no me crucifiquen. xD

* * *

 **Carrera a la luna**

Rachel Stark llegó a su departamento temblando de frío. No le gustaba el frío pues creía que le arruinaría el cutis y tampoco era fanática de usar capa tras capa de ropa. Ella era una criatura de verano, que disfrutaba de la aspereza de la arena y de los cálidos rayos del sol. Irónicamente, su sueño más grande era viajar al espacio, el lugar más frío que alguien pudiese imaginar.

Rachel era estudiante de posgrado y pagaba la mensualidad trabajando como mesera. Su admirable amabilidad con los demás hacía todo un poco más lucrativo, pues recibía más propinas que el resto de sus colegas. Claro que se había ganado unos pocos rivales con esa actitud, pero Rachel no distinguía entre amigos o enemigos. Era también una chica muy modesta, aunque ningún compañero de posgrado se acercaba a las calificaciones que ella tenía. Pero aquello no la hacía una mujer solitaria, sino que tenía muchos amigos, a los que solía ver los fines de semana para compartir un trago o dos.

Sin embargo, su vida estaba a punto de tomar un rumbo inesperado.

Todo comenzó con una carta que yacía junto a la puerta. Rachel esperaba que fuese de la universidad, pues era la fecha límite para pagar la correspondiente mensualidad. Lo desconcertante de todo el asunto era que no era una carta de la universidad, sino de la NASA.

Preguntándose qué demonios querría la NASA de ella, Rachel abrió la carta con incertidumbre y la leyó sentada en el único sillón de la sala de estar.

Dejó caer la carta al piso, con la boca abierta y temblando de la cabeza a los pies. El departamento pareció achicarse a su alrededor. Nada la había preparado para esa situación. Había soñado con eso por años y años, sin imaginar que algún día sus sueños se harían realidad.

Rachel estaba demasiado conmocionada para celebrar. Se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala de estar, gesticulando con las manos, como si haciendo eso pudiera aflojar la presión que estaba comenzando a sentir en su pecho. ¿Una astronauta? ¿En una misión de gran importancia para la humanidad? ¿En esos tiempos tan difíciles para el mundo? ¿Y cómo rayos había calificado para el programa espacial?

Rachel sabía que el programa de selección de candidatos para convertirse en astronautas era bastante estricto y que no cualquiera podía postular. Ella ni siquiera tenía antecedentes militares o algún registro de sus aptitudes físicas y mentales. Claro, había hecho algunas pruebas físicas y mentales, pero solamente habían sido realizadas para un trabajo en altura geográfica que jamás consiguió.

Pero daba lo mismo. La NASA la había escogido a ella, Rachel, para que fuese la primera persona en poner un pie en otro cuerpo celeste. Sabía que la presión era enorme, pero Rachel jamás había dicho que no a algún asunto importante, y la misión que tenía por delante era más que importante: era crucial, era un evento que iba a quedar registrado en la historia, para bien o para mal.

Unos toques a la puerta distrajeron a Rachel de sus cavilaciones. Preguntándose quién podría visitarla a esa hora, acudió a la puerta y la abrió cautelosamente.

Pero, por mucho cuidado que tuviese, Rachel no esperó la inesperada ráfaga de aire frío que la hizo sumirse en la inconsciencia. Lo último que pudo ver fue a un sujeto ataviado con una capa que ocultaba su cara.

* * *

El viaje fue corto, pero agotador.

Rachel todavía no entendía qué había pasado con ese hombre de la capa. Estuvo todo el trayecto pensando en que tal vez pudo haber sido víctima de un asalto. Lo raro era que nada parecía estar fuera de su sitio, ni siquiera los dos dólares que había dejado sobre el velador aquella mañana.

Pensando en que quizá fue afortunada, Rachel tomó su maleta y se dirigió a un vehículo negro en el que una persona levantaba un cartel con su nombre. Notó que, en el asiento trasero del sedán, iba un hombre uniformado, de aspecto recio y maneras toscas, a juzgar por la manera en que gesticulaba con el chófer. Sintiendo una pizca de aprensión, Rachel tragó saliva y abordó el vehículo, insegura sobre cómo debía presentarse.

—Ah, usted debe ser Rachel Stark —dijo el hombre uniformado en un tono grave pero cálido, algo que contradecía flagrantemente con su aspecto—. Permítame presentarme: soy el coronel Donald Jeffries y soy el supervisor de su programa de entrenamiento. Mi trabajo es asegurarme que usted esté completamente preparada para los rigores de los viajes al espacio.

Las palabras del coronel Jeffries hicieron que Rachel recordara algo que le había estado molestando desde que leyó la carta.

—Coronel, ¿por qué la NASA me seleccionó para su programa espacial? ¿Cómo obtuvieron mis antecedentes físicos y mentales?

Jeffries lucía sorprendido. Sabía que Rachel era inteligente, pero no así de aguda.

—Bueno, no sé si lo recuerda, pero usted postuló a un trabajo en altura geográfica y no lo consiguió. La razón de por qué no obtuvo el empleo es simple: los resultados de las pruebas mostraron que usted tiene capacidades físicas y mentales suficientes para soportar el entrenamiento necesario para convertirse en astronauta. Además, sabemos que ese es el sueño de su vida, ¿verdad? ¿Ir al espacio?

—¿Y cómo averiguaron eso? —quiso saber Rachel, frunciendo el ceño. Jeffries soltó una carcajada.

—Por favor, señorita Stark. ¿De verdad cree que nuestra Comunidad de Inteligencia está solamente de adorno?

Aquello respondía ambas preguntas de Rachel. Seguramente la NSA había, de algún modo, obtenido los resultados de sus pruebas e informado a la NASA que había un potencial candidato para la misión. Sin embargo, había otra pregunta que necesitaba ser respondida.

—Sé que su Comunidad de Inteligencia ha estado muy activa últimamente, pero hay otra cosa que no me cuadra. ¿Por qué un civil y no un militar?

Aquella era, en realidad, una muy buena pregunta. Pero el coronel Jeffries tenía una respuesta mucho mejor que la misma pregunta, pues se trataba de algo que la prensa había destacado sin descanso a lo largo de la duración del programa espacial.

—Supongo que habrá leído los periódicos, señorita Stark —dijo Jeffries en un tono un poco más serio—. La NASA ha recibido muchas críticas acerca del programa de selección de candidatos para los viajes espaciales. Se dice que solamente las personas con antecedentes militares pueden ingresar al programa espacial y eso ha sacado ronchas en el pueblo norteamericano. La presión civil fue tan grande que el presidente no tuvo más opción que permitir la inclusión de civiles en el programa. Y, ¿adivine qué? Usted es el primer civil con capacidades para resistir un viaje al espacio. Será un representante del pueblo americano en la luna. ¿Honrada?

La verdad, Rachel no sabía cómo sentirse. Ser el primer tripulante no militar de una misión espacial era en verdad un honor, pero ella a veces pensaba que no merecía semejante reconocimiento. ¡Era una estudiante de posgrado, por los mil demonios!

—No realmente —dijo Rachel, con un tono de voz un poco más elevado del que tenía pensado—. No me gusta que pongan presión sobre mí. Ni siquiera sé si merezco estar aquí.

—Pues déjeme decirle algo, señorita Stark —repuso Jeffries con una sonrisa que discordaba con sus expresiones marmóreas—. No se trata de merecer ir a la luna. Se trata de estar destinada a ir allá afuera. Se trata de cumplir con sus sueños. ¿O me va a decir que, ahora que tiene la oportunidad de vivir su sueño, va a echarse atrás?

Rachel se mordió el labio. Recordó que ella no retrocedía frente a un desafío y que jamás iba a renunciar a sus sueños.

—No, señor. No retrocederé.

—Así me gusta, señorita Stark.

El vehículo se detuvo frente a un edificio de proporciones colosales. Un grupo de gente uniformada estaba esperando frente a la entrada.

—Bueno, hemos llegado —dijo el coronel Jeffries, bajándose del sedán con un poco de tosquedad—. Vamos a conocer a sus nuevos colegas de trabajo.

* * *

—¿Y qué hay del sujeto extraño que entró al edificio anoche? —dijo Adam Saunders, más conocido en su país natal como Sergei Reznov—. ¿Crees que pudo haber atacado a Stark en su departamento?

—No tengo idea —repuso Floyd Callahan, Nikolai para los soviéticos—. Lo que tengo claro es que ese sujeto todavía está dentro del departamento. No lo he visto salir en toda la noche.

—Si todavía está allá dentro, puede que podamos tomarlo por sorpresa —sugirió Adam, consultando unos planos de un edificio, del mismo edificio que ambos espías estaban vigilando—. El departamento es el 203. No está lejos de las escaleras.

—Recuerda que estamos investigando a Stark, no al sujeto de la capa —le recordó Floyd, quitándole el plano a Adam y poniéndose a examinarlo también—. Y vimos a Stark salir hacia el aeropuerto hace como una hora atrás. Pero… puede que tengas razón. Ese sujeto atacó a Stark por un motivo. Puede que tenga información sobre ella que nosotros no.

—¿Y recién viniste a captar mi idea? —dijo Adam con un leve gruñido—. Por Lenin que eres lento.

—¿Puedes callarte? —regañó Floyd, enrollando el plano y guardándolo en una maleta, del cual extrajo unos trajes—. Éste es el plan: Stark llamó en la tarde desde un teléfono público para que un equipo de control de plagas acudiera a su departamento. Pues Overlord intervino la línea y supo que el equipo vendría hoy en la mañana, o sea, dentro de diez minutos. Así que ponte esto y haz todo lo que te diga, ¿ya?

Adam detestaba que Floyd, o cualquier persona que no perteneciera al gobierno soviético, le dijera qué hacer. Pero la misión era la prioridad en ese momento y no había tiempo para rencillas.

—Supongo que tienes en mente que nuestro jefe en Moscú va a tardar como seis meses en procesar lo que sea que obtengamos aquí, ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé, Adam! ¡Ya deja de preguntar estupideces!

Diez minutos más tarde, dos expertos en control de plagas tocaron a la puerta del departamento 203, pero nadie respondió, como era de esperarse. Floyd extrajo una ganzúa de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta sin mayores complicaciones.

—Espero que haya valido la pena haber robado estos trajes —dijo Adam, encendiendo su linterna, explorando el lugar en busca de cualquier cosa extraña.

* * *

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Rachel comenzó a entrenar para su misión y, aparte de la cláusula que le impedía entregar cualquier detalle sobre la misión a cualquier civil, todo había salido bien. Había logrado adaptarse a los rigores del entrenamiento sin mayores dificultades e incluso estaba saliendo con uno de sus colegas. Claro que la definición de "salir" en un ambiente recluido era un poco distinta a la que tenían las personas normales. Sin embargo, Rachel sabía que aquello debía terminar, para bien o para mal. De hecho, había cometido un error al salir con ese muchacho y en ese momento estaba buscando una buena excusa para acaba su relación con él.

Rachel era la mujer menos enamoradiza del mundo, pues creía que la vida de una mujer no debía girar en torno a los hombres o al romance. Ella tenía metas que cumplir y no podía permitir que nada le estorbara el camino, por mucho que le gustase un chico. Aquello hacía de Rachel una mujer pasionalmente solitaria, que valoraba más la amistad que el amor y que cerraba su corazón en aras de sus prioridades más inmediatas.

Ayer había sido su último día de entrenamiento. Se trataba más que nada de un repaso de todo lo que había aprendido en los últimos seis meses, por lo que no tuvo problemas con ninguna de las pruebas. Las simulaciones de vuelo por radar fueron particularmente complicadas, pero Rachel le había puesto todo su empeño en realizar bien la prueba. Y cuando ella se esforzaba al máximo, las cosas usualmente salían muy bien.

Pero todo lo anterior no explicaba por qué ella estaba sentada en un taburete metálico, contemplando sin ver los barrotes de su celda, triste como cualquier persona que estuviera en su posición.

La historia de cómo Rachel Stark pasó de estar finalizando sus entrenamientos para su misión a ser encerrada en un calabozo no era complicada, pero sí había tomado su tiempo para tener aquel desenlace.

Todo había comenzado a oler mal cuando unos hombres de terno y corbata aparecieron en la oficina del coronel Jeffries. La casualidad quiso que Rachel estuviera de paso por allí; aunque no pudo escuchar nada de la discusión, se notaba que el ambiente estaba muy caldeado. Jeffries lucía enojado con los hombres que habían ido a visitarlo, pero se había relajado cuando uno de los sujetos le mostró unas fotografías. Luego, el coronel se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. Parecía desconcertado. Cuando los hombres abandonaron la oficina, Jeffries notó que Rachel estaba mirando en su dirección y la invitó a su oficina. Rachel había tenido un mal presentimiento desde que esos hombres aparecieron y sus temores se hicieron realidad en cuanto el coronel abrió la boca.

—¿Cómo pudiste engañarnos de esa manera? —dijo, enojado y frustrado como pocas veces en su vida.

—¿A qué se refiere, señor? —preguntó Rachel con el corazón en un puño.

—¡No se haga la tonta, señorita Stark! —estalló Jeffries, golpeando la mesa con ambos puños—. Usted no es más que una maldita impostora. Unos exterminadores estuvieron limpiando su departamento y hallaron a la verdadera Rachel Stark en un armario.

Rachel tragó saliva.

—Me temo que no le entiendo, señor.

—¡Estuvo seis meses pretendiendo ser alguien que no es! —ladró Jeffries, desahogando su rabia con la persona que tenía frente a él—. Y ahora, antes que la envíe al calabozo, quiero saber quién es usted en realidad.

Rachel sentía cómo su corazón se aceleraba a causa de los nervios. Sus sueños se estaban derrumbando poco a poco. Miró en todas direcciones, como buscando una salida que le permitiera salvar algo de su dignidad, pero no halló más alternativa que ir a la ofensiva.

—No le voy a decir quién soy en realidad, porque yo soy Rachel Stark. La persona que encontraron esos exterminadores es la impostora.

—¿Y cómo explica el hecho que estaba inconsciente cuando fue encontrada?

—Puede haber un millón de razones para ello —dijo Rachel con algo más de aplomo—. Pero le aseguro que yo soy la única Rachel Stark que conoce.

El coronel Jeffries no se sintió impresionado por las palabras de Rachel. Las fotografías que aquellos agentes de la CIA le habían mostrado hablaban por sí solas. Le era muy difícil cuestionar a una agencia que estaba dándolo todo por ganar esa contienda silenciosa en la que estaba metido el país.

—Pues voy a asumir que usted es una espía soviética que quiere obtener información sobre nuestras tecnologías espaciales —dijo Jeffries sin siquiera un atisbo de su usual amabilidad—. Estamos en guerra, señorita Stark. Váyase acostumbrando.

Y así fue cómo Rachel Stark terminó en una celda, sin ninguna posibilidad de despegar en la misión a la luna. Las altas esferas de la NASA estaban considerando retrasar la misión en ocho meses para encontrar a otro candidato apto. El encargado de relaciones públicas ya estaba elaborando un comunicado de prensa, recalcando los peligros de emplear civiles para misiones espaciales, sobre todo en aquellos tiempos tan tensos y complicados. Rachel oyó todo eso por la radio que un guardia le había puesto en su celda y se sintió apenada que la NASA volviera a recurrir a personas con antecedentes militares.

 _Como si no hubiera espías soviéticos en las fuerzas armadas_ pensó Rachel con los puños crispados.

Sin embargo, por extraño que pudiera parecer, ella no estaba demasiado preocupada por su destino.

* * *

Faltaban muchos kilómetros todavía para llegar a la superficie y Rachel todavía pensaba en el tiempo que había pasado en aquella celda. Aunque debió haber anticipado aquella coyuntura, jamás había pasado ni siquiera un segundo en una prisión. Pero al final, todo había salido bien.

Doce horas antes del lanzamiento, el coronel Jeffries había llegado a su celda, disculpándose sinceramente por haberla acusado sin fundamentos, alegando que los agentes de la CIA no habían mencionado nada sobre la investigación que estaba llevando a cabo el FBI, investigación que había culminado en la exoneración de Rachel y el arresto de dos espías soviéticos. Pese a todo, le había causado especial diversión escuchar que la persona que esos espías habían hallado era su hermana gemela. Sobre todo porque ella no tenía ninguna hermana gemela.

Jeffries tenía razón. Ella era una impostora y su nombre no era Rachel. Había urdido todo ese plan para un propósito muy concreto: llegar al lado oscuro de la luna. Había puesto en un coma inducido a la verdadera Rachel Stark y, sabiendo que tarde o temprano alguien iba a encontrar el cuerpo, ideó un plan para matar dos pájaros de un tiro: implicar a un par de espías soviéticos y mantener su verdadera identidad en secreto.

No obstante, antes del arresto de los espías, la información sobre el propósito secreto de la misión a la luna había llegado al Kremlin y los soviéticos, en relativamente poco tiempo, armaron una misión similar para ganarle la competencia a Estados Unidos. Y, en ese preciso momento, una carrera estaba teniendo lugar.

Rachel podía ver el vehículo soviético llevarle la delantera en su camino hacia la superficie. Sin embargo, no tenía ningún apuro en ganar la competencia con velocidad, sino que lo iba a hacer con paciencia.

—Apolo 11, aquí Control de Misión —crepitó la radio junto a los controles manuales—. De acuerdo con Trayectoria debe corregir el ángulo de inclinación dos coma cinco grados, repito, dos coma cinco grados.

—Recibido, Control —dijo Rachel moviendo ligeramente el mando hacia arriba—. Iniciando navegación por radar.

—Entendido, Apolo 11. Silencio de radio comienza en dos minutos.

Rachel estaba preparada para ello. Dado que iba a aterrizar en el lado invisible de la luna, no habría contacto por radio debido a que las ondas no podían atravesar el cuerpo rocoso de la luna.

—Control, aquí Apolo 11 —comunicó Rachel—. Navegación por radar funcional, repito, navegación por radar funcional.

—Copiado, Apolo. Curso de alunizaje fijado. Desviación mínima.

 _Espero que todas esas horas de entrenamiento hayan servido para algo_ pensó Rachel.

—Silencio de radio comienza en diez segundos. Buena suerte, Apolo.

Y la radio crepitó hasta captar solamente interferencia. Rachel y su copiloto estaban solos.

—¿Qué crees que harán los soviéticos cuando aterricen? —preguntó Malcolm Morgan, el único acompañante de Rachel en su misión.

—Si es que aterrizan —dijo Rachel, preocupada por la velocidad a la que iba el vehículo soviético—. Quieren llegar primero, sin preocuparse por llegar bien. Todos sabemos lo arriesgada que es esta misión. Silencio de radio prolongado, sin retroalimentación de nuestras constantes vitales. Houston no puede monitorear nada ni entregarnos instrucciones.

—Por eso me apunté a la misión —dijo Malcolm, quien en realidad parecía no tener miedo—. No temo morir. De hecho, sería un honor dar mi vida, en caso de ser necesario, para cumplir con mi deber.

—Pues yo no pienso lo mismo —repuso Rachel, sabiendo lo importante que era para ella sobrevivir al viaje.

—Ajusta la inclinación uno coma tres grados —dijo Malcolm, consultando el panel de instrumentos.

—Uno coma tres grados —repitió Rachel, al tiempo que iba monitoreando el radar—. ¿Podrías encender los cohetes retropropulsores uno y dos? No quiero quedar como estampilla en la superficie lunar.

El Apolo 11 se acercaba a una velocidad razonable a la superficie invisible de la luna, de acuerdo con el radar. Sin embargo, ya estaba a quinientos metros y necesitaba amortiguar más el aterrizaje.

—Dame un veinte por ciento más de propulsión —dijo Rachel a Malcolm.

El alunizaje fue como Rachel esperaba, suave y prácticamente sin temblores extraños. Malcolm miró por la ventana y no vio más que negrura. El contorno de la superficie lunar apenas se podía distinguir, gracias a la luz de las millones de estrellas que salpicaban el cielo. Rachel y su compañero se pusieron los cascos, asegurándolos y revisando tres veces que no hubiera fugas de oxígeno. Tenían tres horas para cumplir con la misión, lo que incluía el trayecto de ida y vuelta.

—¿Y no pudieron planear la misión en otra fecha? —preguntó Malcolm, encendiendo una linterna capaz de iluminar a cien metros a la redonda.

—Es cierto —dijo Rachel, recordando que el lado oscuro de la luna no siempre estaba oscuro. Debido a la rotación síncrona de la Luna, ésta siempre mostraba la misma cara a la Tierra. Pero cuando la Luna se ponía entre la Tierra y el Sol, el lado oscuro ya no era tan oscuro.

—Si la NASA hubiese planeado mejor la misión, no tendríamos que andar con esta linterna tan pesada —se quejó Malcolm, pero Rachel sabía que retrasar la misión no era una opción, sobre todo cuando los soviéticos también querían poner a un hombre en la Luna, especialmente para _ese_ propósito.

—No sé de qué te quejas. Aquí apenas hay gravedad —gruñó Rachel. Malcolm no dijo nada.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Rachel y Malcolm se encontraron con un espectáculo horrendo. Había fierros retorcidos, restos carbonizados y los cuerpos de tres astronautas hechos pedazos por la ausencia de presión en el espacio. Rachel examinó los cascos de aquellos malogrados viajeros espaciales y se dio cuenta que el vehículo siniestrado era soviético.

—Te dije que iban muy rápido —dijo Rachel a un Malcolm que tenía ganas de vomitar al ver los cuerpos de los astronautas, pero pudo contenerse—. La prisa puede ser fatal cuando se trata de viajes espaciales.

Sin tiempo que perder, Rachel y Malcolm siguieron avanzando. Pasaron otros diez minutos de típicos paisajes lunares hasta que fue Malcolm quien notó algo que no debía estar allí.

—Que me aspen —dijo, indicando con el dedo a algo imposible. Rachel siguió el dedo de su compañero y, en efecto, había algo muy fuera de lugar en lo que estaba viendo.

Una columna de piedra.

Desconcertados, Rachel y Malcolm siguieron explorando aquel extraño lugar, pero más y más columnas y estructuras derruidas fueron encontrando. Pronto, el paisaje se desdibujó en un ejército de columnas, capiteles y fachadas que parecían haber sobrevivido a un cataclismo. Malcolm tenía la boca abierta, incapaz de articular palabra alguna, pero Rachel se mantenía inquietantemente calmada, como si alguna vez, hace mucho tiempo, hubiera estado allí.

Pero el objeto más peculiar de cuanto había en aquellas ruinas no era un objeto en absoluto, sino una persona.

—Pero… pero eso es… es imposible —balbuceó Malcolm, mirando a la persona con ojos dilatados, sin poder creer que pudiera conservarse incólume en el vacío del espacio.

Rachel se acercó más a la persona y vio que era una mujer. Era muy alta, vestía de blanco y era conmovedoramente hermosa, con un cabello plateado con dos moños redondos en cada lado de su cabeza, del cual salían dos colas bastante largas. Sin embargo, el aspecto más llamativo de la mujer, aparte del hecho que se había conservado a la perfección sin necesidad de técnicas especiales, era el símbolo que llevaba en su frente, una luna dorada, cóncava hacia arriba.

—¿Quién mierda es ella? —quiso saber Malcolm, sin atreverse a creer lo que estaba viendo. Rachel, por otro lado, sentía una tristeza inconmensurable al ver a aquella mujer descansar sobre una columna.

—Reina Serenity —murmuró Rachel, soltando unas lágrimas silenciosas. De golpe y porrazo, la misión que la NASA le había encomendado le pareció una aberración del porte de la misma luna.

Desafortunadamente, Malcolm había escuchado las palabras de Rachel a través del intercomunicador.

—No me digas que sabes quién es esta mujer.

Rachel se dio cuenta que había sido imprudente. Recordó las condiciones bajo las que estaba realizando esa misión y sacó fuerzas de flaqueza. No le gustaba para nada lo que el ejército iba a hacer con esa mujer, pero tenía que hacerlo, aunque eso le causara una rabia inenarrable.

—No… no la conozco. Es que se parece a un personaje de una historieta que estoy leyendo.

Malcolm no hizo más preguntas. Era obvio que el artefacto que la NASA deseaba obtener era en realidad esa mujer. Rachel observó cómo Malcolm levantaba sin esfuerzo el cuerpo y, por último, cogió unas muestras de roca lunar y un trozo de una de las columnas y le siguió de vuelta al Apolo 11, apenada por muchas cosas que su compañero no sería capaz de entender.

El viaje de retorno fue uno intranquilo para Rachel. Estaba asustada por las implicaciones que tenía el hallazgo de ese cuerpo. Sabía que el ejército iba a tomar posesión del cadáver y que haría Dios sabía qué con éste. La idea de que una mujer tan bella como la que le acompañaba fuese estudiada como si de algún espécimen de laboratorio se tratara era horrible. Sin embargo, debía tragarse sus emociones y llevar a cabo su misión. Algo más importante que su orgullo estaba en juego.

—Espero recibir un reconocimiento cuando llegue a la Tierra con el paquete —dijo Malcolm con una cara soñadora. Rachel gruñó. Le apestaba que usara ese denominativo con una persona.

—Yo sólo quiero llegar a casa y descansar.

Pero Rachel no podía descansar aún. Le quedaba otro viaje por hacer antes de tomar un merecido reposo después de pasar seis meses entrenando para una misión de unos pocos días de duración.

Pocos días después del amarizaje, Rachel y Malcolm recibieron sendas medallas y se convirtieron en héroes nacionales. Los periódicos en todas partes del país hablaban de la gran hazaña del siglo veinte, haciendo desagradables chistes con los intentos soviéticos de enviar hombres a la luna. Como venía siendo costumbre en esos tiempos, los soviéticos respondieron con duras críticas al programa espacial estadounidense, las cuales cayeron en oídos sordos. Aquello era algo inaudito durante los años de la Guerra Fría. De todos modos, Estados Unidos había cosechado su primera victoria importante en la carrera espacial, y la Unión Soviética no lo olvidaría.

* * *

En algún lugar del país, una mujer bajita y de cabello gris ondulado estaba leyendo el periódico, sentada en una cafetería. La primera plana hablaba del éxito rotundo de la primera misión tripulada a la Luna. Después de leer la noticia, compuso una sonrisa malvada en su cara.

Para ella, el éxito de la misión de la NASA podía significar una sola cosa.

Todo estaba ocurriendo de acuerdo con el plan.


End file.
